Showface
by Rose10
Summary: Everyone puts on a mask to hide how they are really feeling, and sometimes who they really are. But when reality and the facade compete which wins out? The act or reality? Rachel multiple pairings, not sure who will win her heart, lets find out together!
1. Prologue

Three.

Two.

One.

Showtime.

Rachel opens the front door of William McKinley High School and immediately puts on her showface. It didn't matter what she was feeling or how miserable and worthless so many people in this cow town made her feel, she was going to smile, hold her head up high, and walk with purpose. She was an actress, damn it, and high school was her biggest performance. No one could bring her down, she was a star.

The cold splash on her face would have deterred a less talented actress, but she took the blue icy liquid with grace and didn't cry or run. She just calmly let out a sigh, and let her smile fade just slightly, because if this were a play the director would want her to give a slight look of disappointment before moving on. She grabbed a spare outfit and slushy emergency kit she has kept in her locker since the beginning of sophomore year, before heading to the nearest bathroom. She emerged fifteen minutes later polished to perfection in another cardigan and short pleated skirt with a look on her face that would convince everyone that she was the most content person in the world. This was the best acting exercise she could ever hope for.


	2. Chapter 1

Just to let my hopefully loyal readers know, the first chapter was just a short look into the title, and the following chapters will be much longer. This chapter isn't very content-heavy, but I find it important to build relationships and not dive into a story line like a drunk baby. Now, no more ranting, and on with the show!

"He slushied you?" Tina asked shocked. This year the slushy facials had almost come to a complete halt.

"Yes he did. I suppose my heartbreaking loss of the love of my life was enough to send me spiraling back to the bottom of the social hierarchy…" Rachel sat perfectly straight in her chair as her and some of her closest, and only, friends surrounded her in the choir room.

"Girl, you realize that Finn dumped you because you made out with the hunkiest guy in school, right? Stop acting like it was some kind of mistake… Puck's hot, you couldn't resist. I know I'd pick making out with him over Finn any day." Mercedes finished with a smile and a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Mercedes, please do not downplay my heartbreak, I'm still sitting Shiva. And besides that it was nothing more than my jealousy of that Latina hussy that sent me into Noah's arms… I'd choose Finn every time. Following my dreams of becoming the next Barbara, he's my everything." She replied dramatically her voice beginning to crack at the end as she gripped at her chest like her heart was being ripped out.

"Chill out, Divaberry. She was just pointing out the obvious truth. Everyone knows that it was you who tore out my studly brother's heart. Besides, Karofsky is a complete Neanderthal, you can't let anything he does bother you, he's just over compensating from the closet for the fact that he probably isn't carrying more than a Bic in his Levis." Kurt consoles, laughing meanly as he brushes his hair back in place.

"Thank you Kurt, not that we all haven't missed you and your talent desperately, but what are you doing here? You aren't trying to get information on our plans for regionals, are you? Because no matter how much I value our friendship I am willing to kick your well-dressed hinny out of here." Rachel threatened with venom as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked to where Kurt sat and poked an index finger into his chest.

"Step off my man Kurt. We're going shopping after Glee rehearsal so he can dress me for a date he set up for me with a fly brother from Dalton Academy." Mercedes stood in between her two friends prepared to throw down if needed.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in successfully breaking up any potential cat fights. He stops mid step as the entire group stares over at him like he has something on his face.

"What's going on , guys? Rachel, you aren't trying to create another petition to replace me as Glee director are you?"

"No, Mr. Schue, and you know I apologized profusely for that and that it was mostly just a misunderstanding." Rachel averted her eyes slightly in shame at the attack.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking. Hey! Kurt! How's it going?" He goes over and hugs the prodigal student and the group spends the next few minutes catching up before Glee begins.

Where did it begin?

Puck had Sweet Caroline stuck in his head and he hated the thoughts and feelings it elicited about a certain dark hair Jew that made him want to eat a razor blade when she spoke, just to end the misery. Yet she stuck in his mind. She was crazy, and annoying, but damn it, she was hot and a great kisser, and even though she didn't let him round first base, he was afraid if he had the chance he could care, he could listen, he might be going crazy. In fact he was fairly certain he was, since during his entire inner monologue Santana Lopez's tongue had been down his throat. But she had no clue. On the surface he was totally into it, moaning her name slightly and letting his expert fingers lightly but firmly grasp at her hips and lower back. But in his might Rachel roamed.

"Santana, please move your brothel to a more private location, the pheromones you're releasing are masking the scent of fear and terror that is so important to my walks through the hall." Sue said this without breaking her gait and not looking at them and just continued her trek down the hall, successfully breaking the make out session and Pucks thoughts of a certain Berry.

"So am I still coming over tonight?" he asked Santana giving her his best bad ass look.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to Finn's tonight, thank you for the make out though, it was super hot." And with that she just walked off leaving Puck to wonder why everyone always chose Finn over him. He was better looking, more experienced, and yeah, he might have knocked up the Quinn Bee, but didn't that just add to his bad assness? He didn't understand at all. And the scene as he walked into the music room didn't help his self-esteem any.

Finn was sitting on the far right with Santana beside him, he legs crossed as her shoe slowly rubbed his calf as she talked softly to him, most certainly painting a picture for him about what they could do that night. Quinn was sitting beside Sam stealing glances at Finn with a slightly jealous look on her face. And Rachel who sat segregated from the room on the far left was looking at Finn and Santana with a heartbreakingly sad look. The rest of the group was talking amongst themselves while Mr. Schue was no where to be seen. Puck looked at his seating options and chose to sit by the pouting diva.

"Hey Berry, stop looking like someone killed your puppy…" He was trying to make her smile but instead sad brown eyes met his and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Why would anyone kill a puppy, Noah? Not only does that not make me feel better, it makes me sick to my stomach. Almost as sick as watching my former love yentz with that stick figure…" she realized what she said and her eyes widen, "I'm sorry, sometimes when I'm really emotionally exhausted I end up talking like my mishpocha…I mean my family! I'm so frazzled, I'm sorry, you were just trying to cheer me up weren't you?" She looks up for the first time to see Noah about to bust out laughing at her.

"Berry, I believe I'm the only person in the room that could have understood you the last few minutes. But really, dial down the crazy. I was trying to make you feel less like crap by sitting with you and you're making me regret my decision…" He made to get up and move as her tiny hand reached out and lightly touched his forearm, almost pleading for him to stay.

"Don't move, I'll stop talking…crazy… as you put it." He sits down and smiles at her slightly as Mr. Schue walking in and begins Glee rehearsal.


End file.
